Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to camera based safety systems, and more specifically relates to ensuring imaging subsystem integrity in camera based safety systems.
Description of the Related Art
Advanced Driver Assistance Systems (ADAS) are one of the fastest-growing application areas in vehicles today. These safety systems have been introduced into automobiles to reduce human operation error. A multitude of features can now warn drivers, allow better visibility into what is going on outside the car, and support features like park assist and adaptive cruise control. The proliferation of ADAS has been enabled in part by improvements in microcontroller and sensor technologies.
Driver assistance systems are required to meet the functional safety specifications of International Standard 26262 (ISO 26262) titled “Road Vehicles—Functional Safety.” ISO 26262 defines functional safety as the absence of unreasonable risk caused by malfunctioning behavior of electrical/electronic systems. Functional safety in a driver assistance system is the prevention of harm to humans due to failure of components in the system.
To support the functional safety requirements of ISO 26262, a comprehensive self-test strategy is needed to guarantee safe operation and/or safe operational degradation of hardware and software components of an ADAS throughout its life cycle. Software based self-tests have been proposed as an effective alternative to hardware based self tests in order to eliminate reduce the silicon area needed to support the self tests in the underlying ADAS hardware.